Zap!
by kr3ativ23
Summary: Short One- Shot! Based on a true story. Nick and Mandy are trying to install a new fridge, when some shenanigans take place. I guarantee you won't believe what happens. Part of the N&M Awkward One-Shot Series! This is based on a true story that happen to my friend and her boyfriend. Note: Rating is definitely a strong T, so reader beware.


Zap!  
Disclaimer: Don't own CSI  
Please Review! Part of the N&M Awkward One-Shot Series! This is based on a true story that happen to my friend and her boyfriend. I have it rated T, but it is definitely a strong T. Due to some language towards the end but nothing to graphic but enough to make your grandmother blush. LOL.

* * *

Mandy was sitting at their island counter snacking on some muffins, reading the paper, all while talking on her cell phone with her mother, watching Nick as he read the directions to their brand new fridge. Nick would look at the fridge and then the directions, and then look at Sam for confirmation. Mandy shook her head watching him.

Nick Stokes was a handy man… most of the time. However for this particular occasion Mandy wasn't sure if he was in _Handy-Man-Nick-Stokes_ mode or if he was still asleep. His hair was still astray and he was still in his light gray Nike sweatpants with an old black tee shirt.

"So what are you guys doing today?" her mother asked.

"Watching Nick and Sam put in the new fridge." Mandy said putting the paper down to focus on her muffin.

"Who's Sam? Is he Nick's friend?" her mother asked and Mandy made a face.

"He's our dog…" Mandy chuckled.

"Great… your mother is going to think I'm crazy. Tell her I'm not crazy, Sam." Nick teased as he reached for a tool out of his tool box.

"Whoa… what are you doing? The fridge is already put together why do you have that?" Mandy asked panicked. Nick looked back at her as he was crouching.

"Babe… there's something with the outlet, relax, I got it. Trust me." Nick chuckled.

"Is everything alright?" Mandy's mom asked laughing.

"Yeah, or I think so…" Mandy said earning a look from Nick. "Nick says there is a problem with the outlet."

"Oh well, he turned off the circuit breaker, right?" her mom asked, and Mandy thought a moment but knew that Nick had to of turned off the breaker, that is like the first step especially if you are going to messing around with the outlet.

"Yeah…" Mandy said but as if on cue, the lights flickered and Nick flew towards her sliding over the counter and landing on the floor knocking over the vacant chair. "Nick!" Mandy yelped dropping her phone, she immediately jumped to his aid. Nick slowly sat up literally and figuratively shocked.

"I…" Nick said looking at his hand as it smoked a little.

"Oh my god, are you alright?" Mandy asked looking at him choosing to ignore his smoking thumb.

"Yeah…" Nick said but then grabbed himself as if checking if his _boys_ were there.

"What are you doing?" Mandy asked quietly as Nick continued to grab at himself.

"I think I got a boner…" Nick asked, Mandy blushed but then started laughing.

"What?" Mandy said resting her back against the counter.

"I don't know… it feels all weird…" Nick said slowly getting to his feet. Mandy stood as well to watch him as he gained his composure. She put a comforting hand on his back on his shoulder and back and led him to her seat.

"How are you feeling?" Mandy asked as Nick released a deep breath.

"I'm good…"

"How's your penis?" Mandy asked fighting a smile.

"Its good… but my hand hurts something fierce." Nick looking at his still slightly smoking.

"We should probably go to the hospital, and make sure you are alright. Let me get some ice…"

"Don't touch the fridge; we can just get some on the way." Nick said grimacing at his aching hand using his other hand to hold himself in efforts to conceal the other lasting effort of his zap, as he was waiting for it to subside.

"Ready… Woody?" Mandy asked and Nick gave her a look.

"That's not funny…" Nick said looking at her, as if accepting her battle of awkwardness. "It's not even at full staff… I just got an in betweener going." Nick announced as they walked outside. Mandy blushed and walked faster to his car. "What's the problem?" Nick asked smiling.

* * *

Please Review! What did you think?


End file.
